1541L
Note:They are 2 Versions of This Model! Rear Mount Monitor Part Number(s) IntelliTouch (Antiglare) - 888633-000 SecureTouch (Antiglare) - 255491-000 Enclosure Color Black Touch Technology & Capacity SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch SAW (SecureTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch Diagonal Size 15'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Monitor Thickness 2.3" / 60 mm Aspect Ratio 4:3 Active Area (mm) 11.97" x 8.98" / 304 mm x 228 mm Resolution 1024 x 768 Other Supported Resolutions 800 x 600 640 x 480 Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±80° or 160° total / Vertical: ±80° or 160° total Number of Colors 16 million with dithering Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits IntelliTouch: 230 nits SecureTouch: 230 nits Contrast Ratio 300:1 Input Video Format Analog video (no proprietary video card needed) Input Video Signal Connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin (female); Universal Mac adapter available separately Touch Interface Serial DB-9 Power Supply External: 100-240 VAC, 50-60 Hz Input Frequency Horizontal: 24-62 kHz Vertical: 50-75 Hz Power Consumption (Typical) 30 W max. On Screen Display Digital OSD Monitor Dimensions (without Stand) 16.2" x 11.7" x 2.3" / 412 mm x 298 mm x 60 mm Weight (Unpackaged) 13 lbs / 5.9 kg Weight (Packaged) 17 lbs / 7.7 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C Humidity Operating: 90% Storage: 90% noncondensing Mounting Options Mounting brackets included Other Features Front bezel is sealed to protect against splashed liquids, dirt and dust Backlight lamp life 50,000 hours Warranty 1-year Regulatory approvals and declarations CE Power Cables A European power cable is included with all touchmonitors shipped from Europe. For touchmonitors being shipped to the United Kingdom, add a UK power cable at no cost by specifying part number 276875-000 Open-Frame Monitor Part Number(s) IntelliTouch Dual Touch (Worldwide) - E606625 AccuTouch (Worldwide) - E805638 Enclosure Color Black Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Dual Touch Diagonal Size 15.6'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) On Screen Display Controls: Menu, Up, Down, Select, Power Settings: Brightness, Contrast, Clock, Phase, H-position, V-position, Auto-Adjust, Aspect Ratio, Sharpness, Color Temperature, OSD Timeout, OSD Language, OSD H-Position, OSD V-Position, Recall Defaults, Video Source Languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese, Japanese Lockouts: OSD, Power Aspect Ratio 16:9 Active Area (mm) 13.55" x 7.62" / 344.232mm x 193.536mm Resolution 1366 x 768 Other Supported Resolutions 720 x 350 at 70Hz 720 x 400 at 70Hz 640 x 480 at 60, 72, 75Hz 800 x 600 at 56, 60, 72, 75Hz 800 x 500 at 60Hz 832 x 624 at 75Hz 1024 x 768 at 60, 70, 75Hz 1280 x 800 at 60Hz 1280 x 960 at 60Hz 1280 x 1024 at 60, 75Hz 1366 x 768 at 60Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±85° or 170° total / Vertical: ±65° or 130° total Number of Colors 16.7 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits IntelliTouch DT: 225 nits AccuTouch: 200 nits Response Time-total (typical) 16 msec Contrast Ratio 500:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA on Female DE-15 connector Input Video Signal Connector Digital DVI on Female DVI-D connector Input Video Frequency Horizontal: 31.5 - 80 KHz Vertical: 50 - 75 Hz Power Supply External DC - power brick (sold separately) Input power connector (Monitor) Type: DC Barrel Jack Barrel inner diameter: 6.4mm (+/- 0.3mm) Pin outer diameter: 2.0mm (+0.0 -0.1mm) Barrel depth: 8.8mm (+/- 0.3mm) Input voltage range: +12VDC ±5% Power connector (Power brick) Type: IEC 60320 C14 Adapter input voltage range: 100-240VAC, 50/60Hz Input Voltage 12VDC +/- 5% Power Consumption (Typical) Monitor + Adapter at 230V/50Hz ON: 15 W SLEEP: 2 W OFF: 1.0 W Dimensions 14.83" x 8.7" x 1.82" / 376.8mm x 221.1mm x 46.3mm Shipping Box Dimensions 17.5" x 11.1" x 5.7" / 445mm x 282mm x 145mm Weight (Unpackaged) 6.5 lbs / 2.94 kg Weight (Packaged) 9.5 lbs / 4.3 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80% Storage: 10% to 90% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel; Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Warranty 3-year Regulatory approvals and declarations Australia RCM; Canada cUL, IC; China CCC; Europe CE TUV; Japan VCCI; Korea KCC; Mexico CoC; Taiwan BSMI; United States UL, FCC; International CB; RoHS, China RoHS, WEEE, IMERC Mounting Options 75 mm VESA 4-hole mount on rear of unit 2-Hole mounting interface on all four sides See dimensional drawings for details What's in the Box VGA Cable Touch USB Cable User Manual CD Quick Install Guide ZB Models: Flush Mount Brackets w/Screws Bezeled Models: “L” (Side Mount) Brackets and w/Screws Options / Peripherals / Upgrades Elo Remote OSD (RJ45) - Elo P/N: E483757 Replacement Cable Kit - Elo P/N: E378229 North America power brick - Elo P/N: E005277 European & Korea power brick - Elo P/N: E571601 UK power brick - Elo P/N: E180092 China power brick - Elo P/N: E558862 Taiwan power brick - Elo P/N: E818655 Japan power brick - Elo P/N: E182546 Argentina power brick - Elo P/N: E887099 IntelliTouch Stylus Pen - Elo P/N: D82064-000 Elo 15-inch - Wide Front-mount Bezel - Elo P/N: E711274 Elo 15-inch - Wide Rack-mount Bracket - Elo P/N: E921202 (See Mounting Options Spec for Compatibility) Elo 15-inch - Wide L Bracket - Elo P/N: E333212 Optional IntelliTouch Stylus Pen Stylus pen with rubber tip, designed specifically for use with IntelliTouch or IntelliTouch ZB surface wave touch technology. Part number D82064-000, available at additional cost. Category:Elo Products used in ATM Machines